


The Things You Love You Put Into Cement

by GothMoth



Series: May's Phantastical Callings [37]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Animals, Cemetery, Character Growth, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Gen, Ghostly Attributes, Overpowered Danny, Pets, Worldbuilding, graves, graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: Cemeteries and ghosts both do and don’t mix.
Series: May's Phantastical Callings [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405315
Comments: 14
Kudos: 265





	The Things You Love You Put Into Cement

**Author's Note:**

> DannyMay 2020 Day 27: Buried

Danny’s not sure if it’s weird or not that he, a _ghost_ , doesn’t particularly _want_ to go visit a cemetery. The fact that it was a pet cemetery at that only put him off a little more. Considering the only pet he’s ever technically owned is a dog, a dead one. Sure he doubts Cujo is buried in a place like this, but considering its closeness to Amity it was arguably possible. 

But really that wasn’t what bothered him, it was just the fact that the place even _was_ a cemetery. Maybe he’ll ask ClockWork next time if ghosts are just naturally put-off by places filled with dead bodies. Though then again, most humans don’t really like cemeteries either. Except for all the goths and punks anyway. 

Or maybe he was just a little bitter that he never got buried, he had fully lived about as long as many of the animals buried there likely did. He died and nobody really knew. Nobody mourned. There was no service or tombstone to mark the occasion. While animals that likely didn’t know and didn’t care, did. Somebody grieved. Somebody put in the effort and care to find the right place and the right words; to find the perfect stone. To spend the mental time and effort to say goodbye to the life that was. 

He didn’t get that. Likely never would. So yeah, maybe he was a bit bitter. 

Regardless, he got in the GAV. Tried to not seem too bothered while they drove. Tried to ignore his apprehension at seeing the sign. Tried to not feel the odd jealously at seeing the few sad faces or teary eyes. Tried to not give the occasional flowers on stone any longing looks. 

Course all his parents cared about was the possibility of ghosts. Wondering if being so close to Amity would result in more ghost animals. Which was also why they dragged him along, why they wanted him _specifically_ here. Him shedding off ectoplasm (like any ghost would) could effectively make things ghostly after all; and they found just sticking him near things was more effective and clean, than dumping ectoplasm on whatever. Danny’s not sure how they didn’t realise he was a ghost, was dead, when they figured out he shed ectoplasm. He’s starting to think there’s no end to the ghostly things about him that can simply be brushed off as ‘ecto-contamination’. 

Danny sits near one of the more overgrown graves, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his chin on them; making a point not to lean against the faded stone. He’ll admit to being curious who and what they were, if they became a ghost. It was rather hard to not wonder about that sort of thing when ghosts were such a big part of everyday existence. Especially when animals were so much more likely than humans to simply release free-floating ectoplasm upon their deaths rather than become ghosts. His parents believed it was because animals had little or no concept of death and thus seldom died with regrets or cursing someone’s name or wanting just a little bit more from life. There was nothing for the ectoplasm to cling to and form an Obsession from, meaning no ghost. 

ClockWork said it was simply that smaller simpler beings had less life force. Their souls were less complex and conflicted. Whatever that means. Said that it had to do with the reincarnation cycle too. That we were all once a flower and that some simply stay flowers; merely stronger flowers. All Danny got from that is that animals that become ghosts had probably been that animal before. And that the whole ‘cats have nine lives’ myth was probably less of a myth than people thought. ClockWork had hinted that animals that were more intelligent and independent had lived more life. Cujo had _definitely_ lived a lot of life in that case. Chuckling a bit forced, “he might be a little _too_ independent”. 

Shuffling his feet a bit and looking over towards his parents, they were still walking around with scanners and readers. There’s a couple of people actively glaring at them, which he thinks is reasonable; this _was_ a place of grieving after all. Flicking his eyes up to sky, it was starting to get dark out, everyone _but_ him and his parents would probably start leaving. It’s for the best, he’d rather people _not_ be around if anything ghostly happens. Even his parents honestly, but that was a losing battle. At least his dad had the decency to be less jovial and loud. Danny knows he’d be pretty annoyed if someone was stomping noisily all over his grave. If he had one that is. 

His mom comes over, “well nothing yet, the ecto readings have gone up a bit since we’ve been here, but not quite to the threshold”, ruffling his hair while Danny tried to not seem tense, he didn’t exactly like being used for experiments. “I’d like us to stay the night, if that’s alright with you sweetie? There are blankets in the GAV if you’d like?”. 

Danny nods, it wasn’t really worth saying no and it did make them happy. Even if he really didn’t want to be here and personally didn’t really want anything to actually happen, making staying a bit pointless. But his dad would pout for days and his mom would probably reschedule their experiment. “Yeah, it’s fine”, shrugging, “guessing you only got the anti-ecto blankets so I don’t contaminate the blankets instead of the environment”, that was technically a question but it’s really more of a statement. Since that was pretty well guaranteed to be the case. 

His mom smiles, “of course. I know they’re a little less comfortable-”.

His dad interrupting with, “eh what’s a little lost comfort in the name of science”. If only they knew just _how much_ ‘lost comfort’ their science had cost; they might not be so okay with it then. Regardless of everything they _did_ care more for family than science. Just only barely. 

His mom smiles sweetly before walking off to go fetch the blankets for him. Danny moving to sit cross-legged and taking the offered candy bar from his dad, using it to cover his ghost sense and pointedly not reacting to the ghost cat rubbing up against his arm. He didn’t actually want them catching any ghosts and he knows just being near a ghost -especially a strong one, and he was absolutely one of the strongest- can encourage the formation of new ones. The ectoplasm still clinging to the dead absorbing some ectoplasm shedded from the ghost to have enough ectoplasmic energy to form successfully. Made for a weaker and less true ghost though, unless the dead was very recently dead. Considering the location, that was fairly unlikely. 

Course that meant that said ghost would have an innate loyalty and draw towards whatever ghosts ectoplasm helped form them. It was a bit like a drone ghost but more independent and sentient. The fact that the cat pushes their head against him again pretty well proving his presence is why they formed. Danny always decidedly chose to ignore the fact that he could and occasionally did effectively create beings. That was a lot easier to do when it was just ecto-weenies or dinner turkey, meat contaminated enough to gain sentience. Him causing ghost plants to crop up was also pretty easy to ignore. They were just plants. But animal ghosts? That was a bit harder to not feel weirded out by, especially when the only reason this ghost now existed was his parents experimenting. 

Danny feels something land on his head softly, little claws or talons scraping against his scalp. His dad noticeably stilling, “Danny-boy, don’t move”. Danny indeed doesn’t move but absolutely does push his energy at whoever’s on his head, telling them to move. Resulting in the ghost, that turns out to be a parrot with a few too many wings, hopping onto his knee and making his dad miss with a net. 

Danny sighing as something ruffles around in hair, springs out, grabs the net in their teeth, and floats off. His dad predictably giving chase after the ferret-like ghost. Leaving Danny looking around, watching more animal ghosts pop up. Turning their heads around tombstones, out of flowers, and through dirt. If this is what happens when he goes to a cemetery, then he was right to be uncomfortable and bothered coming here. If he had to guess, he’d say most of the animals buried here have seemingly become ghosts now. With his dad distracted, they’re all rather eager to approach him. Recognising his ecto-signature and his strength. All simpler ghosts and animal ghosts were drawn and attracted to strong ghosts, for protection, for companionship, for ectoplasm to feed off of, and sometimes for masters. Cujo was the last one, like most stronger animal ghosts. But these new ghosts were probably all of the first three, along with loyalty to their partial maker. 

Danny feels a little guiltily over ‘waking’ them from their ‘rests’ even if he knows they don’t really mind. And he can’t help wonder if they appreciate all this. The stones and graves and written words. Or the flowers and tear drops on the ground. Do they even understand? Of course they knew they were dead, all ghosts did on an intrinsic level; even him. But did they understand the mourning and care they were given even when they weren’t alive to return it with affections? Part of him says no and part of him says yes. 

Regardless, they don’t seem to pay their graves and stones and flowers any mind. Their eyes are on him; claws, paws, and talons grabbing for him. A few biting gently in a form of affection. 

He also feels a bit bad at feeling less jealous, less like he got robbed of his place in a cemetery and everything that goes with it, because of all these ones who got that now being ‘restless dead’ as some people liked to call ghosts. The ferret-like ghost phasing up through the ground looking very pleased with themselves makes him feel a little better though. Ghosts did tend to actually like what they were after all. A second chance to exist but as something utterly different. Something even more free and wild than what they had already known. He just hopes he didn’t pull any of them out of the reincarnation cycle. Not that he would be able to tell, he hardly understood reincarnation. It was complicated, ClockWork having even said it was far too complicated for most to grasp. Danny’s pretty sure that had been something of a gentle or snide way to say he himself wouldn’t grasp it. Which was fair. 

Danny turns his head down and pats the head of a tiny two-headed and two-tailed kitten. It was such a small thing, smaller than he really thought kittens ever were. Watching another cat ghost float around him and bump the kitten ghosts head, four other pairs of tiny eyes blinking out of their belly. Making Danny nod a little, she must have died in labour. Something went wrong and only one made it to birth, but without a mom they couldn’t survive. Part of him feels sad and wants to tear up a little, but another part is simply understanding. Ghosts don’t mourn dying after all. The sadness, his human side showing through a little. 

Patting the kittens' heads again, “guess you died young too, huh? Life miffed us both”. Earning him a scratchy mew in response. 

Danny makes a point to not have his hands near any of the ghosts and looking like he’s been sitting still when he hears crunching leaves. Looking to the cemetery entry just as his mom looks to him and blinks in shock. He’s pretty sure most, if not all, the ghosts follow his line of sight and stare unblinking at her. While she stares as well but calls to the side, “ _Jack_ ”, with no small amount of emergency in her tone. 

Danny’s not sure what to do about this, he’s a protective creature and he effectively made them; or helped at least. But he wasn’t about to _fight his parents_ and he couldn’t risk revealing himself. Turning his head a bit towards his dad, who expectantly starts gaping at him. Before shaking his head and chuckling a little, “wow son, had no clue you were a ghost magnet”, tilting his head, “are you okay though?”. 

Danny shrugs a bit stiffly, he’s not really sure what to say here, at least they haven’t shot him or anything yet. Whether that was because of the environment or the risk of hitting him was up in the air though. “I’m fine. They’re just... hanging around I guess”. He doesn’t exactly want to out effectively creating them. The last thing he wants is his parents trying to abuse that for test subjects. Then deciding to risk a little honesty, maybe explain his calmness, “animal ghosts have acted like they like me before”. 

His mom blinks, “one of those things you didn’t feel was important to tell us?”. Danny makes an apologetic face. 

His dad walks up a bit and pulls out a scanner, not a weapon thankfully. The cat ghost with eyes on her belly wraps her incredibly long wispy tail around Danny a bit, hovering away from his body by a solid foot though. While the others seemingly wait to see if he sends them any signals. Effectively making it clear that the cat ghost was actually like Cujo. Had formed entirely on her own and had likely been here a while. Reminding Danny of the kitten still in his lap, the kitten certainly hadn’t formed on their own. So the mom had stayed here, wouldn’t leave or move on without her kitten. That also explained her instant protective behaviour. Her Obsession was possibly similar to his own. Which of course instantly makes him feel a level of comradery with her. 

His mom tilts her head, surprising Danny a little by sitting down calmly, “that one seems protective or possessive maybe”. The ghosts seem to decide that her sitting down was enough of a show of ‘friendliness’ to start playing with his clothing and cuddling him; some playing with bits of grass or their own forms. 

Danny shifting a bit awkwardly when his dad speaks up, while also trying to ignore his mom’s confused watchful face. “Their ecto-signature’s similar to yours Danny-boy”, then adding, “except the one cat’s”. Humming and nodding to himself, “like with all the things he reanimates”. 

His mom hums herself and furrows her brows, “they’re not acting hostile at all”, then getting up and walking closer very obviously cautiously, making all the ghosts go still and some huddle into him or flicker invisible, seeking protection and safety. While the cat’s form gets staticy and she growls with bared teeth. Making his mom pause, “except the cat”, looking him over, “it’s almost like a child with a parent”. Which is a comparison Danny could really do without, his slight grimace probably making that clear. 

His dad nodding, “they must just know”, turning his head to her, “maybe that makes them slightly friendly!?!”, then back to Danny, “can you move though?”.

Danny nods and pushes himself to stand up, the ghosts all easily moving with him or changing to floating in the air near him. The kitten, which the cat is definitely watching carefully, curling up in the dip of his collarbone, most others preferring his head, shoulders, or pockets if they’re small enough. Pretty well all the dog ones just opt to float. 

Danny makes a point to keep his hands loose at his sides instead of clenching them into fist tensely, while his mom looks him up and down. He knows the look to her eyes is both analytical and worried, but that analytical look was something that haunted quite a few of his dreams and he officially was absolutely going to protect these ghosts. They had more than him in a lot of ways, but... they were _his_ ghosts. Just as they had once been someone else’s, belonged to someone else who cared enough to bring them here and give them what he never got. He might be more thankful for that than jealous now. He hopes something fierce that Cujo got something like this, but he’s also not foolish enough to actually believe the puppy truly did. 

His mom glances around the cemetery a little, never fully taking her eyes off him, “we didn’t expect you’d have such an effect. How do you feel _about_ the ghosts?”. His dad nodding immediately. Danny, of course, knew exactly why he had had ‘such an effect’, not that he could explain that. Or that he even wanted to. 

He’s not really sure how to respond to her question though. He could be honest. Maybe should be. But he can’t imagine a world where they’d be _happy_ about that honesty. But lying, saying he was anything other than a bit fond and protective, would put them in danger; and that he definitely couldn’t do. If he says he doesn’t care, they’ll treat them similar to any other ghost or contaminated food. As in, aggressively and with guns or examination tables. If he claimed he disliked them or was even slightly scared, that would be even worse. So, in the end, there wasn’t really any choice to make. Danny glances around at the clinging and hovering ghosts, “I kinda... like? them”, and holds his breath, though also trying not to look like he’s doing that. 

His mom’s eyes flick to the cat ghost that he didn’t effectively create, the question ‘and what about that one?’ being a little obvious. Danny had been including that one in his comment though, but his parents wouldn’t understand. The other ghosts they likely were writing off or would write off as an attachment to ‘that which we create’. His mom probably still thinking of it like a parent to their child. While the one specific cat ghost was different and he should thus, in their eyes and mind, feel the same about her as any other ghosts. As in fearful or disliking. Sure with her being an animal ghost, they could overlook him not being scared, like he pretended to be of all the more human-like ghosts; especially with her being protective and not being aggressive towards him. 

Danny glances at her and moves his hand towards her slowly to see what she does. If she acts aggressive towards him in front of his parents then there’s no way he can claim he likes her. He can practically feel his parents' tension and unease while they watch closely, he understands that because they are still stuck in their mindset of all ghosts being evil and dangerous. Likely only making any form of exception for the other ghosts purely because their son, a human as far as they knew, effectively created them to a degree. They’d rationalise it as him having a positive influence on them. This cat was different, and they knew it. 

He’s quite thankful and relieved she lets him pat her head and scritch her ears. Even gives his hand a little head bump back. Her moving the tip of her tail to cradle the kitten on his collarbone lovingly gives him something of an idea. “She seems okay, and I think this kitten one-”, putting a few fingers gently on the kitten and both thankful and impressed the momma cat doesn’t get upset over that, “-is her kitten maybe. So she’s attached, maybe”, glancing around the cemetery, “maybe similar to the myths of church grim’s? Protecting the place where her kitten was buried but didn’t become a ghost with her?”. 

His mom taps her chin, “we haven’t confirmed or disproven that particular myth yet. Church’s and graveyards aren’t quite so welcoming of us”, his dad huffs, annoyed, at that. While she continues, “so we certainly can’t discount that idea. And It is certainly attached to that kitten, I think”, then looks to his dad. Who nods readily, “no other reason for It to be protective of a human!”. Danny has to resist rolling his eyes or feeling slightly offended by that. 

Danny forces himself to seem relaxed and send calming energies to the ghosts, signalling them to stay still, while his dad’s the one that takes the plunge and approaches with an extended hand. Danny’s glad he’s moving to touch a purple parrot rather than the kitten, he’s pretty sure that wouldn’t end well. Danny would bet money on her only being okay with _him_ touching her kitten. Plus, she could probably smell the ectoplasm on his dad, could tell his parents hurt ghosts. Sure, he himself smelt a bit of other ghosts spilled ectoplasm but he _was a ghost_ so it was entirely different. 

The parrot lets his dad touch them. 

His mom shakes her head clearly a bit in disbelief, before approaching slowly and tentatively patting one of the many dogs; who actually licks her, Danny’s not sure if he should feel surprised or not about that. 

The cat ghost, that he really should figure out the name of, clearly deems her more of a threat though and moves her tail to be wrapping around Danny’s shoulders and the kitten enough to completely obscure them from sight. That seems to actually make his mom smile though, it’s even a bit sad and understanding looking of a smile. Danny realises he might understand why a bit belatedly. She was a mother seeing another mother protecting her child, and that was trumping the bigoted way she saw ghosts on a universal scale. Which makes Danny smile himself, maybe they _were_ changing. Even if just a little. 

So he’s not too surprised when she says, “I think they might all be okay, for ghosts, and that maybe church grim’s might be more fact than fiction”. 

His dad nodding immediately is a little more surprising though, even if his dad was far easier to discourage from attacking ghosts... given the right encouragement or discouragement that is. “I think I agree Mads, Danny”, looking around at a few of the ghosts, “I don’t think they’ll let you leave without them though”.

Danny knows they won’t. So he nods sheepishly, making his mom sigh slightly, “do you think you can keep them under control?”, biting her lip, “I’m pretty sure capturing them would be detrimental rather than helpful”. 

Danny has to force his nod to not look too eager. Being captured was not fun and there was no good reason to capture them. “I’m pretty sure so long as I’m calm and stuff they’ll be fine”, glancing down at a few ghosts peaking out of his pockets, “I think they’re looking to me for protection maybe. So capturing would probably hurt that”. Looking back up to thankfully see his mom nodding agreeingly. 

His dad tilts his head questioningly, “why’d that parrot move when I tried catching It then?”, looking to Maddie and preempting her question, “parrot ghost showed up first on his head”. 

Danny blinks, “you’ve hit me with those nets a few times dad, parrot probably picked up on that from me or something”. That was close to the truth at least. 

For whatever reason his dad looks excited by that, “that would explain the ferret one stealing my net!”. 

His mom sighs fondly at him, “so _that’s_ why Danny was just alone with a horde of ghosts clamouring over him when I got back”. Earning her a sheepish look and him a guilty one from his dad. 

Danny shrugs loosely, not wanting his dad to feel bad, “I could have hollered for you”. Being rewarded with him looking less guilty, but not by much. 

His mom shakes her head, “you really should have sweetie, but I understand that you might have felt a little nervous about being noisy, especially in this environment”, looking up at the dark sky, “which I think we can do with leaving now”.

His dad chuckles, “yeah, I doubt anything else’ll happen”, flipping out a scanner and whistling, “should definitely cleanse this place of ectoplasm first though! Wow”. Danny shrugs awkwardly at that, even if he knows his parents probably blamed that on him _and_ the collection of ghosts, instead of on _just_ him. Which would actually be a correct assumption. Though the ecto-contamination here was absolutely mostly from the one cat... and him. A long term increase and base level from her, and a short term spike from him. 

His mom nods strongly while motioning towards the gates, ruffling Danny’s hair slightly and surprisingly being mindful of the ghosts hanging out there, “we wouldn’t want your lingering free-floating ectoplasm to wind up creating more ghosts after all”, frowning a little, “I think it might be best you stay out of graveyards though Danny”. 

Danny nodding readily, “gonna agree with that”, then following his parents out; both of them very clearly keeping a watchful eye on him and the ghosts -which absolutely do stay with him- as they go. He should probably be thankful they dragged him to a pet cemetery _not_ a human one. 

Danny lays down in the back of the GAV, attempting to be careful of the ghosts; which his parents probably pass off as him being cautious and unsure, instead of just trying to not hurt or annoy any of them. He should probably just get used to having animal ghosts hanging around. Even if he’s pretty sure he’ll be able to _encourage_ them to stay invisible and intangible. Though he might have to worry about them being protective of _him_ in regards to bullies. His ghostly enemies they’ll probably leave alone, being stronger ghosts than them. But Dash? He pretty much had an army of well-loved animals to defend him. That thought makes him smile a little, watching the cemetery gate starting to fade into the distance. 

He’s glad to not be in there any more and this absolutely doesn’t not change how he feels about cemeteries. If anything it puts him off more. No part of him was allowed to rest. Not his body. Not his memory. Not his spirit. And apparently just his presence alone for a short time made other spirits unable to rest too. Fate was cruel. And had a bad sense of humour apparently. Even if that suited him well.

Danny decides he needs to figure out names, most looked to have collars, the one ghost that he didn’t have a hand in creating thankfully did. Flipping the metal over and laughing, “hey guys, guess what?”.

His mom hums and quirks an eyebrow at him so he continues, “her name’s apparently Spooky”, and taps the tag with his finger. Both his parents genuinely laugh at that. 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> (Not to make this more sad and real, but)  
> In Memoriam   
> Spooky, the street cat who stole a corncob out of my crockpot the first day we met, and Thumper, the tailless little trooper


End file.
